ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera' '''is a tall, anthropomorphic brown duck who works for Scrooge McDuck. He is Gyro Gearloose's intern and the secret identity of '''Gizmoduck'. So far, only Gyro Gearloose, Launchpad McQuack, and Dewey Duck know his secret. Biography Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is an employee for Scrooge. He worked with Gyro Gearloose to create a mechanical suit of armour. We first see Fenton in Gearloose Labs, when Launchpad comes there looking for Scrooge. Gyro is showing Scrooge a prototype for a sound powered train, which overpowers and crashes when Fenton bursts in, talking loudly. Launchpad and Dewey later seek Fenton's help to beat Mark Beaks's B.U.D.D.Y System in a car race. Fenton suggests the Gizmosuit, but Gyro insists it's not ready yet. Gyro sends Launchpad and Dewey to Fenton's laboratory in the bathroom, so Gyro won't have to deal with them. Fenton initially suggests ways to improve Launchpad's car with Fenton's and Gyro's inventions, but Launchpad has come for tips on how to drive as safely as B.U.D.D.Y. Fenton enthusiastically applies himself to the task, writing out numerous note cards to stick on Launchpad's windshield. Launchpad is intimidated by the complicated notes, and becomes distracted by them when they blow off early in the race. After Launchpad loses the race, it is revealed that the B.U.D.D.Y System was stolen from Gyro's Lil' Bulb. Beaks explains he found it on an online forum. It is revealed that Fenton had posted it, hoping he could crowdsource a solution to fixing the fact that Gyro's inventions have a habit of turning evil. Enraged, Gyro fires Fenton. Fenton and Launchpad reflect on how bad their day is, before Fenton sees that Lil' Bulb has turned evil yet again, and Scrooge, Gyro, Dewey, and Beaks are in danger. He calls the lab, activating the Gizmosuit over the phone with the passcode, 'Blathering blatherskite!' This summons the Gizmosuit to him, and Fenton becomes Gizmoduck. He saves Scrooge, Gyro, Dewey, and Beaks. When Gizmoduck is about to fall off the cliff, he is then saved by Launchpad. Inside Launchpad's car, Gizmoduck's helmet falls off revealing his secret identity to Launchpad and Dewey. The ground beneath the car crumbles, and Gizmoduck saves them by discovering his helmet's propeller. Later, Gyro rehires Fenton and reveals that he's worked out that Fenton is Gizmoduck. Gyro gives Fenton permission to keep using the suit to beta test it and prove to Scrooge that it's idiot-proof. Appearance Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Fenton is a tall, brown duck with a tuft of feathers on top of his head. He wears a cream colored dress shirt and a purple tie. Gizmoduck As Gizmoduck, Fenton wears a suit of bulky white robotic armour with black arms and red highlights. It has a red shooting star logo on the chest that resembles the letter "G". The Gizmoduck armour is supported on a single wheel. It has a helmet with a purple visor. The only organic part of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera visible under it is his beak. Personality According to Francisco Angones, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Quotes Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera 'Blathering blatherskite!' 'I'm ready to prove my worth by aiding Mr. McQuack!' 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant, go!' 'I have so many ideas, but I try too hard, hoping at least one of them will stand out.' Gizmoduck 'Call me...Gizmo''duuUUCK''!' 'Woo-oo! I'm alive! This is awesome!' Appearances Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! Who is Gizmoduck?! (To be aired) Behind the scenes He is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. In Ducktales (2017), Fenton is Latino, possibly of Puerto Rican descent like his voice actor. In the original Ducktales series, Fenton Crackshell was an accountant. Category:Male Characters Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck